Bajo Tierra
by Rosemariee
Summary: OS -Le dije a un amigo que me enamoré de una mujer que valía la pena: Mayor, sofisticada, con valores y un buen corazón. Automáticamente pensé en ti. Creo que sabes a la perfección que ninguna de las chicas con las que me he acostado tiene algo de eso.


Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia le pertenece a Puppii Bundo.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin el consentimiento de la autora.

* * *

_ACLARACIÓN: Esta historia NO me pertenece, es decir, yo no soy la escritora de esta maravillosa creación. Yo solo se las dejo aquí para que disfruten de ella. Obviamente tengo la debida autorización & permisos de la escritora. Es por esto que se prohíbe toda reproducción de el contenido aquí escrito sin el persona de la autora. Si te quieres comunicar con ella déjame un review & con gusto te facilito una dirección. Que disfruten su lectura._

_**Bajo tierra.**_

_**Por Puppii Bundo.**_

Me mira de reojo, y me sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa en tono amistoso, aunque estoy un poco desconcertada, creo que nunca se le ha dado por mirarme antes, mucho menos regalarme una sonrisa.

Al otro lado del café se encuentra el hijo menor de mi jefe, Edward Cullen, es un joven de último año de Instituto con el egocentrismo por las nubes, pero siempre lo he ignorado.

Sin mucho éxito, quiero terminar mi café con crema, pero apenas me llevo la tasa a los labios para darle otro sorbo, escucho como la silla de madera chilla estruendosamente, cosa que hace a propósito, ya que las sillas no suelen sonar así por estos lugares, y finalmente, se sienta con poca delicadeza frente a mí.

Elevo la vista con el ceño fruncido, y nuevamente me encuentro con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me miran con incitación, y picardía.

-Hola, Bella-me saluda él, y luego sonríe de nuevo.

-Hola, Edward- digo a regañadientes, y tomo un sorbo de café.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- me pregunta con falsa curiosidad. Estoy segura de que sabe que vengo a este lugar todos los días después del trabajo en la oficina.

-Qué casualidad, estaba por preguntarte lo mismo a ti.

Me mira con inocencia, pero una pequeña sonrisa lo delata.

-Vine a tomar algo, estaba esperando a una amiga, pero te vi aquí sola y pensé en saludarte ¿Acaso es un delito capital?

Me acomodo en el asiento para estar más cerca de él, apoyando los brazos a lo largo de la mesa. Lo miro fijamente, y suspiro.

-Mira, Edward, trabajo hace más de cinco años para tu familia, y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo mientes, y cuándo no. Así que, me gustaría que dejaras tus jueguitos y me dijeras qué quieres o necesitas.

Su expresión cambia, se torna frustrado, e incluso molesto por haber descubierto que nuestro encuentro no era casual. Rota los ojos, y luego se acerca a la mesa como yo he hecho, hasta que finalmente quedamos tan juntos que nuestras narices podrían rozarse si quisieran.

-Te necesito- susurra.

Sus palabras me aturden, y por un extraño momento siento que las palabras que han pronunciado son algo más allá que no logro entender, pero luego, para aligerar el ambiente musito:

-No vendo drogas, alcohol, ni nada que se le parezca, te lo advierto.

Ríe por lo bajo, claramente divertido. Su humor cambia muy rápidamente.

-No, claro que no. Eres más santa que la mismísima virgen, no iba a pedirte eso.

Gruño, molesta por el comentario. Tengo 25 años, está claro que no puedo ser tan santa ¿no?

¿No?

-¿Qué quieres?- inquiero, molesta.

-Necesito que finjas ser mi novia.

Espero el chiste, o algún comentario idiota y sarcástico para saber que es una broma pesada, pero en cambio, me sigue observando, implorando que diga que sí.

Intento reír, pero lo único que consigo es que salga un ruido histérico procedente de mi garganta.

-Dime que es una broma- le pido.

Niega con la cabeza.

-Por favor.

-Aclárame algo: ¿Por qué diablos iba a fingir ser tu novia? No te ofendas, pero eres un niño, y aún peor, eres el hijo de mi jefe. Además, que yo sepa, tienes cualquier chica para pedirle cualquier cosa, he visto como te miran, incluso te he visto con unas cuántas de tu lista.

-Le dije a un amigo que me enamoré de una mujer que valía la pena: Mayor, sofisticada, con valores y un buen corazón. Automáticamente pensé en ti. Creo que sabes a la perfección que ninguna de las chicas con las que me he acostado tiene algo de eso.

Caigo en la cuenta de que Edward me ha estado observando más de la cuenta a través de los años, si no ¿Cómo podría saber tantas cosas que quizá me podrían caracterizar? Obviamente no soy para nada sofisticada, a pesar de tener que ir a la oficina en zapatos caros, trajes elegantes, y algún vestido, siempre he optado por la comodidad de unos viejos jeans.

Le quiero decir que agradezco que me considere todas esas cosas, pero luego me muerdo la lengua.

-Dile la verdad.

-¿Y quedar como un idiota? ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo estoy rogando!

En cuanto Edward comienza a gritar, por lo menos 10 personas giran sobre sus asientos para observar la escena.

-Baja la voz- murmuro, indicando con la vista a las personas que nos miran. Él se muerde el labio inferior, lo suelta, y comienza a jalar su cabello-. ¿Si te digo que sí me dejarás de molestar?

-Algo así.

-Luego hablaremos de esto- digo al tiempo que me levanto y dejo la propina-. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Eso es un sí?- me pregunta con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

-Ya veremos- me limito a contestar.

Por suerte el viaje hasta mi apartamento se me hace corto, ya que vivo a pocas manzanas del lugar al que suelo ir a beber algo por las tardes.

Me quito los zapatos de aguja de un movimiento brusco, por lo que salen volando por los aires, aunque sinceramente estoy tan molesta que eso me parece algo mínimamente inofensivo con lo que podría hacer en estos momentos.

Quiero gritar, incluso golpear algo, aunque no suelo recurrir a la violencia, así que muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza para poder concentrarme en el dolor físico, y no en el cansancio mental.

Pretendo ordenar mis pensamientos, así que me quito el vestido azul marino con el que he ido a trabajar, y me meto directamente en el agua de la ducha sin esperar a que se caliente. Necesito pensar en frío.

Luego de una ducha, una cena liviana, y un pijama cómodo, me recuesto en el sofá de la sala mirando por el gran ventanal admirando la vista de la ciudad. Todo está oscuro en mi hogar, salvo por la tenue luz amarillenta que produce una lamparita a mi derecha. Fuera, todo se ve calmo, incluso podría llegar a confundirse con una gran pintura: El cielo es completamente negro, sin una nube, ni una estrella. Únicamente se distingue que es el cielo gracias a la luna llena color amarillo que se encuentra frente a mí.

Más abajo, se puede observar la majestuosidad de la ciudad de Nueva York: Grandes edificios, y cada uno iluminado exageradamente, pero supongo que eso le da un toque único, o una copia barata. Depende el punto de vista.

Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, y luego exhalo con brusquedad.

Edward Cullen me ha propuesto un plan que no tiene ni pies, ni cabeza, pero en realidad no es eso lo que me preocupa. Lo que me trae como loca es que estoy considerando su petición.

¿Para probar qué? ¿A cambio de qué? Estoy segura de que si acepto su oferta, lo único en lo que me meteré será en problemas. No es que me lleve mal con su padre, Carlisle, al contrario, creo que es un jefe excelente, y una persona muy humilde, pero digamos que a nadie le gustaría que su hijo menor ande de aquí para allá con una mujer adulta fingiendo ser una pareja feliz.

No estoy muy segura de por qué, pero siento un vacío en el pecho que no logro controlar. Quiero llorar hasta perder la conciencia, pero sinceramente, las lágrimas no ceden. Lo único que puedo hacer es sentir como mi alma se estruja en busca de respuestas.

Pasada la medianoche, con la vista nublada, y un dolor de cabeza insoportable, sé la respuesta.

Me levanto con cuidado, y camino hasta mi cuarto para finalmente hacerme un ovillo en mi cama y pensar en que mañana quizá sea el fin de mi carrera.

El ruido infernal de la alarma me sobresalta por la mañana. Me siento, y aunque me mareo al hacerlo, me acerco a la mesa de luz y toco el botón de la alarma, finalmente se calla.

El dolor de cabeza ha aumentado el doble, ya que por la noche he dado una cabezada máxima de dos horas, y el resto me la he pasado pensando demasiado en qué haría a partir de ahora.

Quisiera llamar a la oficina y darles el pretexto de que he pillado un resfriado, pero no puedo darme ese lujo. A regañadientes, salgo de la cama calentita y corro al baño para mi ducha matutina.

A las ocho en punto salgo del taxi y me introduzco en el gran edificio de abogacía color plata hecho de granito y con grandes ventanales.

Toda la mañana he estado ocupada en varias reuniones sobre un caso de un asesino en serie, así que apenas he tenido un respiro, lo cual me viene perfecto, porque no quiero pensar en nada más allá que mi trabajo.

Alrededor del mediodía llega un empleado del restaurant de la esquina con mi pedido, le pago, y acomodo el plato y los cubiertos descartables en mi escritorio para picar algo.

Estoy terminando mi yogurt de frutilla, cuando alguien entra sin tocar la puerta: Es Edward.

Lo miro entre sorprendida, y enfadada ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? Obviamente ya lo he visto con anterioridad en el edificio, pero jamás ha entrado a mi oficina. Claro, antes no tenía motivos.

Su cabello broncíneo está húmedo y despeinado, señal de que se ha dado una ducha rápida antes de venir aquí. Usualmente usa jeans, y camisetas ajustadas a su musculatura, signo de que sabe que a las muchachitas de su edad eso les vuelve locas, pero por el contrario, hoy es la primera vez que lo veo tan… presentable. Lleva unos tejanos oscuros, una camisa celeste, zapatillas blancas, y en la mano un sweater verde, por si en estas tardes de otoño comienza a refrescar.

-¿Debería sorprenderme?- le digo a modo de saludo, mientras arqueo una ceja.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- sonríe de oreja a oreja, como si en verdad hubiera dicho que me alegraba de verlo.

-Al menos que hayas cometido un delito, creo que esta oficina no es tu lugar- murmuro mientras apoyo las caderas contra mi escritorio-. ¿O quieres ser mi mayordomo? Puedo contratarte para que limpies mi casa, ¿sabes?

-Por más que quisiera juntar tus porquerías del piso de tu apartamento, o que me esposaras, vengo por la propuesta de ayer.

-Soy abogada, no policía. Aunque si te gusta que te esposen, tengo unos amigos muy maduros que lo saben hacer a la perfección- le ofrezco.

-No gracias, puedo controlar mi apetito sexual frente a tus amigos. Estoy seguro.

-¿A qué has venido?-. Aunque sé la respuesta, necesito que lo diga en voz alta.

-A saber qué has elegido, claro está.

-Lo dijeras como si fuera beneficioso para mí. Además, podríamos haberlo hablado en otro momento. Este es mi lugar de trabajo- suspiro.

-Soy el hijo del jefe, puedo hacer lo que quiera- se encoge de hombros.

-En estos momentos solo eres un adolescente con problemas hormonales en mi oficina.

-Si tanto te molestara me hubieras echado de una patada apenas entré. Te conozco más de lo que piensas.

Me quedo en silencio, porque sé que en el fondo tiene razón. Soy una persona con carácter, no dejo que nadie pise mi terreno al menos que yo lo permita.

Se mueve de la entrada, cierra la puerta, y se acerca a mí.

Por Dios, tiene que ser una broma.

Se mueve con sigilo sobre mi alrededor, como si fuera un león hambriento y yo fuera su presa. Irónicamente creo que tiene razón: Soy una carnada.

Finalmente quedamos frente a frente. Pese a que Edward es siete años menor que yo, es más alto, y sus rasgos están tan bien definidos que parece un hombre de al menos 22 años.

No puedo evitar contener el aliento, y no entiendo por qué, pero algo se revuelve en mi interior.

_Por favor, concéntrate. Es solo un adolescente atractivo, y tú eres una adulta. No puedes sentir ni la mínima calidez por él _me reprendo mentalmente una y otra vez.

Es como si tuviera dos imitaciones mías en cada hombro: La buena me dice que lo rechace, y la mala dice que aproveche la situación.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, y la sensación nuevamente comienza. Es como si fuera una montaña rusa: Sube y baja, pero sobretodo me hace sentir acelerada, y llena de energía.

Está tan cerca que siento la calidez que emana de su cuerpo. Quiero alejarlo de un empujón, pero no logro reaccionar. Es como si mi cuerpo y mi mente estuvieran completamente separadas la una de la otra.

-¿Qué has decidido hacer conmigo?- susurra, y su aliento inunda los pocos centímetros que nos separan.

Quiero cerrar los ojos y deleitarme con él, pero aprieto la mandíbula y lo miro fijamente, intentando parecer molesta porque esté intentando seducirme.

-Eres un idiota- comienzo-. Eres un adolescente que cree que cualquier chica, mujer, o anciana hará lo que sea que quieras que hagan solo por tener una cara bonita. Que cualquier podría rebajarse a tu nivel, solo para demostrar lo que tanto teme el sexo femenino: Somos un pedazo de carne para los hombres. Considero que eres un maldito frívolo, hijo de mami y papi, que cree que puede llevarse el mundo por delante solo por tener dinero en los bolsillos. Probablemente te importe una mierda el instituto, y fumas hierva en el recreo con tus amigos porque crees que así la vida será más fácil, o simplemente porque está de moda.

La mandíbula de Edward cae en picada lo más bajo que puede, por no decir que podría tocar el piso, debido a la sorpresa. Veo en sus ojos el dolor del rechazo, por lo que finalmente termino el discurso más largo que he tenido con él:

-Así que sí, maldito odioso.

Nuevamente me mira incrédulo, con el ceño fruncido, como si le estuviera haciendo una broma.

-¿Me has insultado de todas las maneras posibles para aceptar mi oferta que es una completa locura?- pregunta, solo para confirmarlo.

-No te ofendas, pero si no lo decía yo, probablemente nadie lo haría- le sonrío con franqueza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta aún confuso.

-Bueno- me ruborizo-. Quizá me extralimité, no te conozco tan personalmente, pero das esa impresión.

-No, eso no. Aunque te perdono por juzgar antes de conocer. Me refiero a por qué estás aceptando.

Esa es la misma pregunta que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza toda la noche, y por la cual no pude dormir: _¿Por qué?_

Podría perder mi trabajo, mi reputación, y estoy segura de que todos me mirarían con una cara nueva si se enteraran de que soy la novia de un adolescente, o que al menos finjo serlo.

Luego recuerdo las palabras que ha dicho hace escasos segundos:

_Te perdono por juzgar sin conocer_

Conozco a Edward superficialmente. Conozco su perfil arrogante y mujeriego, y los rumores de oficina de que ha estado involucrado en cualquier tipo de cosas, pero hay algo nuevo. Hace tan solo unos instantes pude ver como se sentía herido por mi agresividad contra él, y es la primera vez que veo un verdadero sentimiento en él.

¿Qué habrá detrás de esa fachada de chico fuerte? Todos hemos tenido vidas duras, diferentes problemas, y Edward no puede ser una excepción.

Noto como se aclara la garganta a propósito, lo cual hace que vuelva a la realidad.

-¿Has notado que siempre me dices que me conoces más de lo que parece?- le pregunto.

Mi pregunta lo desconcierta aún más, ya que no ve qué quiero decir con eso, pero asiente un tanto titubeante.

-Pues, yo también te conozco más de lo que parece- le digo simplemente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por sus labios, si no lo conociera tan bien, diría que parece avergonzado.

Luego de que Edward se marchara, seguí con un par de reuniones y papeleos, pero finalmente estaba en mi casa. Hoy opté por evitar el café.

Me meto en la cama, y a los pocos segundos me quedo dormida. Cuando me despierto por la mañana, veo el día más cálido.

Me doy una ducha rápida, y comienzo a limpiar toda la casa. Me sorprende que la limpieza durara toda la tarde, por lo cual alrededor de las nueve de la noche estoy exhausta.

No me sorprendió en lo más mínimo que mi teléfono celular sonara, y la voz al otro lado fuera la de Edward.

-Hola, novia mía- murmura con una risita.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, aunque sé que no puede verme.

-¿Qué quieres, Edward?

-Esperaba un recibimiento más cálido, me has repetido la misma pregunta durante más de 72 horas.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?- gruño.

-¿Sabes que es sábado, verdad?- me responde con otra pregunta-. Mañana no tienes que trabajar.

-No te sigo.

De pronto, el timbre suena. Miro a través de la mirilla de la puerta, y descubro que está fuera de mi apartamento, esperando que abra.

-¿Es en serio?- murmuro al teléfono, aunque sé que puede escucharme.

Nuevamente escucho su risa, aunque esta vez se produce un eco en el pasillo del edificio. Como sabe que lo estoy viendo, sonríe y me ofrece un primer plano de un ramo de rosas blancas.

Abro la puerta despacio, y me apoyo en esa.

Edward está vestido con jeans azul desgastado, y una camisa blanca.

-¿A qué se debe tan honorable visita?- inquiero con ironía al tiempo que cuelgo el teléfono.

Él también cuelga el teléfono.

-Bonita pijama- murmura.

Automáticamente mis ojos observan mi vestimenta: Una camiseta sin mangas ajustada color blanca, y unos joggings amplios color gris.

De pronto recuerdo que mi cabello está hecho un desastre, reprimo la idea de acomodarlo, ya que creería que me interesa arreglarme para él.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me pregunta.

Lo que más me incomoda de todo esto, no es que Edward haya venido a mi casa en medio de la noche, sino que esté actuando completamente normal. Sonríe, y se lo ve amable. Casi siempre es una persona totalmente irónica, y se ríe de los demás, no con ellos.

Espero que esto sea su verdadero yo, ya que en el fondo es eso lo que quiero descubrir.

Entro en la casa, y él pasa detrás de mí cerrado la puerta.

-Son para ti- me dice al tiempo que señala las flores.

-Ya veo- asiento y me acerco para tomarlas-. No era necesario, tu amigo no nos está viendo. Gracias de todas formas.

No entiendo por qué me comporto así con él, está intentando ser amable, o al menos eso creo. No debería ser tan ruda, supongo.

Vuelvo a acercarme y le doy un beso en la mejilla, lo cual realmente lo sorprende.

-Gracias- le digo con sinceridad, y sonrío. Luego corro a la cocina para ponerlas en agua.

-Quería invitarte a salir- dice encogiéndose de hombros, mientras analiza mi casa con atención-. A cenar- aclara- y luego si quieres, hay una fiesta en el norte de la cuidad. Van a estar unos amigos, aunque también hay gente de tu edad.

Me molesta el comentario sobre mi edad, como si fuera una cuarentona, pero decido pasarlo por alto.

-¿Tendremos que fingir?- le pregunto, solo para cerciorarme.

-En la fiesta, algo así.

-¿Y en la cena?

-No, para nada. Es que…- se frota la nuca con nerviosismo.- Supuse que podríamos ser amigos, o al menos conocernos. No tendría sentido fingir algo, y si quiera saber qué nos gusta y qué no.

Otra cosa que me sorprende. Edward es conocido como –el-chico-de-una-noche-Cullen. Por más que al tener diferentes edades, y no nos encontramos en los mismos lugares, los rumores en las oficinas del trabajo de su padre son bastante llamativos. Incluso yo misma lo he visto con muchísimas chicas, y ninguna ha repetido con él.

Aunque lo encuentro lógico, ¿Cómo se puede tener una relación, o fingirla, si ni siquiera sabes qué le gusta o no a la otra persona? Probablemente la gente se pregunte como fue que conquisté a alguien como él, donde nos conocimos, e incluso, algunos les interese saber qué hay más allá de lo que se ve superficialmente.

Lo peor de todo esto, es que siento una punzada de dolor por estar haciendo lo que hago. No quiero fingir una relación, quiero tener una verdadera. Que alguien, y no necesariamente Edward, sepa lo que me gusta o lo que no, que entienda cuando lo necesito o cuando quiero estar sola, que me abrace, y me lleve a cenar o a fiestas sin necesidad de que me necesite solo para creer que soy una más de su lista, aunque técnicamente no lo sea.

De pronto, me siento tan triste como la otra noche en la que quería llorar hasta desfallecer, pero me contengo.

Edward me mira confuso, como esperando una respuesta, y luego recuerdo que me he quedado pensando y no le contesté.

-Claro- acepto, pero el nudo en la garganta debilita mi afirmación. Aclaro mi garganta y vuelvo a decirle.- Claro, iré a prepararme. Ponte cómodo.

Estoy yendo hacia mi cuarto con la cabeza gacha, cuando él murmura mi nombre.

Giro sobre mis propios talones y lo observo.

-Sé que crees que te estoy utilizando, y no hay forma de que parezca otra cosa, pero en realidad no es como parece. Si en verdad no quisiera pasar tiempo contigo, se lo hubiera pedido a cualquier otra persona, y créeme, jamás hubiera invitado a otra persona a cenar, al menos que fueras tú.

El ardor en el estómago nuevamente vuelve a mí con sus palabras, esta vez no hubo necesidad de que se acercara. El problema es que también ha vuelto el nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas reprimidas, que están guardadas hace bastante tiempo.

Intento asentir, pero cuando lo hago, noto como caen un par de lágrimas calientes por mis mejillas hinchadas debido al llanto. Cierro los ojos, intentando controlarme, pero siguen bajando más y más.

Escucho un gemido ahogado de Edward, como si se sorprendiera de que la joven adulta Isabella Swan, la cual finge ser fuerte todo el tiempo, haya caído en el fondo de un pozo, como si estuviera bajo tierra.

Antes de que pueda articular una sola palabra, salgo corriendo y me encierro en el baño.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me puse a llorar como una niñita de 9 años frente a un adolescente!

Intento recomponerme, pero no puedo. Sigo sollozando y murmurando incoherencias mientras las lágrimas caen desesperadas.

Si quiera sé muy bien la razón por la cual estoy llorando. Quizá sea un exceso de sentimientos, y he llenado el vaso aceptando que Edward finja que me quiere.

No quiero que nadie finja, ya lo han hecho durante mucho tiempo. No necesito un idiota más que me lo recuerde cada día. Mientras me baño para calmarme, noto que he estado echándole la culpa todo este tiempo a él, cuando en realidad la culpa ha sido mía por aceptar. Él me ha hecho una propuesta, la cual yo tenía opción de aceptar o rechazar, y he aceptado aunque no estaba completamente segura.

Intento buscar la razón por la cual he aceptado, y siempre encuentro lo mismo: Quiero conocer al verdadero Edward.

No es una novedad, siempre me ha llamado la atención, y no por su belleza, su indiferencia con el mundo, o su dinero. Edward siempre ha sido completamente diferente a cualquier persona que he conocido. En público necesita demostrar que es feliz, que es un hombre que no le falta ni mujeres ni dinero, pero cuando estamos a solas, es alguien más. No puedo decir que no es sarcástico, porque yo también lo soy, pero me refiero a lo que he visto hoy: Es una buena persona. Me ha traído flores, y una propuesta para cenar y conocernos mejor.

Cuando termino de bañarme y secarme el cabello, hay un par de cosas que por fin he aceptado:

La primera, es que yo misma me he metido en este lío. Cualquier cosa que pueda suceder, ya sea buena o mala, está bajo mi responsabilidad, no la de él. La segunda es que quiero conocer a Edward tan fuertemente que debería estar prohibido. No debería sentir la necesidad de querer conocerlo, por más que yo me mienta a mí misma alegando que es pura curiosidad. No es curiosidad por saber por qué en público su vida es una mentira, quiero conocerlo porque quiero quererlo… y aún no sé de qué forma. La última cosa que he descubierto y aceptado, es que igualmente tengo que mantenerme en guardia, y confiar en él por un lado, y por el otro estar atenta a cualquier cosa que haga o diga, porque no puedo depositar toda mi confianza en nadie, si quiera en él.

Cuando por fin he recobrado la compostura, utilizo base para que no se noten las ojeras debajo de mis ojos, ni que se note la hinchazón en ellos. Luego, aplico sombra de ojos color púrpura oscura, delineador negro, rímel, y pintalabios rosa, casi imperceptible.

No, no suelo pintarme como una puerta, pero supongo que me vería espantosa luego de una llantina ir sin maquillaje, y además, supongo que es una ocasión especial, o algo así.

Me pondría un par de jeans para que Edward notara que no me gusta casi nada usar vestidos lujosos, salvo para el trabajo porque es una regla obligatoria ir con algo de al menos semi etiqueta, pero si luego vamos a ir a una fiesta, supongo que quizá una chica de mi edad no se vería tan bien con un jeans y una camiseta.

Como el baño tiene dos puertas, una que da para la sala, y otra hacia mi cuarto, utilizo esta última porque todavía no quiero ver a Edward.

Me coloco una falda corta color negra con pequeños voladitos, un par de zapatos de aguja negros, junto con una camisa femenina blanca, y una chaqueta a juego negra ajustada a mi figura.

He tardado más en el baño intentando relajarme, que en vestirme. Cuando observo el reloj de mi muñeca, son casi las diez y media.

Inhalo una gran bocanada de aire, salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo a la sala.

Camino erguida, intentando mostrar indiferencia, pero ¿A quién diablos quiero engañar? Es demasiado obvio que Edward va a querer saber por qué me he puesto a llorar frente a sus ojos.

Opto por quitarme la máscara de mujer frívola, y simplemente voy sin ningún tipo de emoción hasta él.

Lo encuentro sentado en el mismo sofá que yo me senté hace dos noches para pensar en su propuesta, aunque él está mirando viejas fotos junto a mi familia. Siento que hubieran pasado meses en lugar de dos días.

Cuando me ve entrar sonríe, aunque sus ojos no me transmiten calidez, más bien se ven algo melancólicos.

-Creo que ya lo sabes, pero te ves preciosa- me dice aún sonriendo.

-Gracias- me sonrojo, algo que no hago a menudo desde los diecisiete años-. Aunque hubiera preferido unos buenos tenis, y unos viejos jeans.

-Supongo que así también te verías muy bien- me alaga nuevamente.

No sé cómo empezar a disculparme, ya que generalmente no lo hago, por lo que me muerdo el labio inferior con nerviosismo y jugueteo con mis dedos, para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Siento el…-. Intento buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero solo me hace poner aún más nerviosa-. Bueno, ya sabes- me encojo de hombros, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Espero escuchar su risa cantarina, alguna broma pesada, o sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos, pero en lugar de eso, noto que él también se revuelve incómodo en el sofá.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar con todo esto- me dice-. No creo que debamos hacerlo si te lastimo, o no quieres.

Siento una oleada de pánico por sus palabras, me siento a su lado, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No es eso- susurro en voz baja, y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me abro con alguien-. Si no quisiera ayudarte, no hubiera aceptado desde un principio. No nos conocemos tan profundamente, pero creo que sabes que jamás haría algo que yo no quisiera. Y tú… no me lastimas- suspiro-. No eres tú, es la simple idea de que todas las chicas de mi edad están felizmente casadas o en pareja, mientras que yo tengo que fingir que estoy en una relación, y si quiera puedo alardear de ello porque no puedo decírselos más que a un par de adolescentes que no conozco, solo para que sepan que Edward Cullen ha sentado cabeza. No eres tú, yo misma me estoy lastimando, porque estoy pensando en que realmente no tengo a nadie que me quiera, solo a alguien que quiere fingir quererme para su beneficio, y yo he aceptado porque quiero conocerte.

Edward se queda callado al menos dos minutos, sopesando mis palabras. Su silencio me confunde, y me pone los nervios de punta.

-No creo que sea tan así, estoy seguro de que muchas personas te quieren, Bella- murmura en voz baja-. Eres adulta, bonita, inteligente, tienes un buen empleo, y eres muy buena persona, más allá de que quieras hacerle creer a los demás que eres más dura que una piedra. Creo que eres una de las personas más asombrosas que he visto en toda mi vida, lo tienes todo, y no solo me refiero a dinero, o algo así. Tienes todo lo que se necesita para que alguien te pueda querer.

Su sinceridad me deja completamente anonadada, incluso quiero darle un abrazo de agradecimiento, pero no quiero que lo malinterprete. Es la primera vez que me dicen algo tan bonito, y lo ha dicho desde el corazón.

-Pero ahora no estoy fingiendo- continúa-. Así que deja de creer que todo lo que haga, diga, piense, o sienta es una completa mentira si se trata de ti, porque no es así. Ya sé que suelo ser un completo idiota superficial que en los últimos años solo ha querido abrir más piernas que corazones, no puedo negarlo, pero por eso quiero que me conozcas, quiero que sepas que no estoy fingiendo cuando se trata de ti. Ya te lo he dicho.

Ahora soy yo la que se ha quedado sin palabras.

-Pero te voy a lastimar de todas formas- finaliza, aunque está hablando tan bajo, y con la mirada perdida, que creo que lo dice para sí mismo.- Aunque no quiera, lo voy a hacer, y quiero que sepas que lo siento desde un principio.

No me imagino a Edward lastimándome, no al menos de lo que acaba de decirme. Intento fingir que no me ha llamado la atención lo último que ha dicho, y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Entonces podemos ser amigos?- le pregunto.

Ríe divertido, al tiempo que la comisura de sus labios se elevan en una deslumbrante sonrisa, y yo suspiro de alivio. El mal momento ya ha pasado.

-Bueno nena, tienes que recordar que puedo besarte en público, así que va a ser un poco difícil, y tampoco es que me encante ser amigo de una mujer tan sexy y madura como tú. Ahora levanta tu bonito trasero de este bonito sillón, porque he hecho una reserva en un restaurant del centro, y no pienso faltar.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, la parte divertida de Edward ha salido a flote nuevamente. Al menos los dos estamos más aliviados, pero no había pensado hasta ahora que tendríamos que besarnos.

-No me digas nena, suena terrible.

-¿Cachorrita te gusta más?

-¡Edward!- me quejo.

-Lo siento- dice, aunque sé que no es una disculpa sincera.

Cerca de la medianoche, estamos en su Volvo color plata saliendo del restaurant y dirigiéndonos a la gran fiesta al norte de la ciudad.

La cena ha estado bastante bien, me ha llevado a un restaurant de lujo [Aunque eso no es lo que más me ha importado, me podría haber llevado a comer pizza a la esquina de mi casa que igualmente me hubiera encantado] y hemos estado hablando trivialidades que Edward considera importante para conocernos mejor, desde nuestras infancias hasta nuestras películas favoritas.

No es como si de la noche a la mañana podamos saber todo el uno del otro, pero yo creo que hemos avanzado más en los últimos días, que en los últimos cinco años. Igualmente, cuando quise entrar en profundidades sobre su infancia o adolescencia, Edward contestaba tenso, y apenas hablaba. Estoy segura de que me oculta algo, y eso me decepciona un poco.

Luego de 45 minutos de viaje en el que Edward me seguía preguntando cosas, como mi color favorito, el género de libros que más me gusta, por qué elegí ser abogada, y ese tipo de preguntas, llegamos a un pub bailable en medio de la playa.

El lugar desde fuera se veía bastante tranquilo, ya que lo único que traslucía la fiesta era una cola de personas esperando en la entrada principal, y la música que retumbaba sordamente por la playa.

-Creo que no he venido con la ropa adecuada- digo, de repente algo intimidada por el local.

Por suerte, para llegar hasta el edificio hay una clase de pequeño puente de madera por encima de la arena, lo que me permite caminar con tacos.

Edward termina de poner llave al coche, y corre la escasa distancia que nos separa, para finalmente tomarme por la cintura.

Es un gesto totalmente común, ya que incluso entre amigos se toman por la cintura, pero al sentir la calidez de la mano de Edward sobre mi espalda baja siento que el gesto es más íntimo de lo que parece, e incluso me sonrojo.

-Ya te he dicho que estás preciosa, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que más de uno se te quedará viendo, aunque claro, no los dejaré ni acercarse- dice casi gritando, ya que cuanto más nos acercamos, la música suena más y más fuerte.

Pensé que íbamos a esperar en la gran cola como todos los demás, pero Edward nos hace pasar al lado de las personas que están esperando hasta al inicio donde hay dos guardias de seguridad, y un hombre con una lista.

Los tres hombres son anchos de hombros y rapados, aunque los de seguridad visten de traje negro, mientras que el hombre de la lista lleva algo más informal como jeans y una camiseta.

Cuando el hombre apenas reconoce a Edward, lo saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza, y nos deja pasar.

-¿Tienes privilegios, o pasas por aquí muy seguido a dejar grandes propinas?- le pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

-Quisiera decirte que dejo propinas, pero en realidad es una clase de privilegio por ser el primo del dueño.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, ya que no me sorprende para nada.

Al principio el lugar es un largo pastillo color blanco, hasta que finalmente terminamos en un cuarto enorme lleno hasta el tope de personas bailando desenfrenadamente, y bebiendo.

No puedo ver con claridad debido al cambio de luces continuo de la pista de baile, y tampoco por la cantidad de gente, pero noto que el mar de personas termina en cierto punto, ya que al fondo hay sillones color negros y rojos, y a la derecha hay una gran barrada de roble color madera, en el cual trabajan tres hombres y dos mujeres con sus respectivos uniformes.

Edward me toma de la mano para no perderme, y nos guía hacia el fondo. En el trayecto las personas me dan pisadas o codazos porque están bailando y no se percatan de mi presencia, y los que lo hacen, son hombres que se atreven a tocarme el trasero e incluso a darme nalgadas cuando paso, por lo cual, Edward gira y los mira como si les fuera a arrancar la cabeza, y creo que lo haría si yo no le pidiera que no lo haga. No es como si me agradara que cualquier desconocido pasara y me manoseara, pero prefiero eso a una pelea. Creo que se toma en serio su trabajo de novio ficticio.

Finalmente cuando llegamos, me desplomo de una forma poco femenina sobre uno de los sofás a unos pocos metros de la barra, por lo cual él se ríe notablemente, y finaliza sonriéndome con calidez.

-Voy a la barra, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-Mientras no bebas nada raro, tomaré lo mismo que tú. Gracias

Sonríe de nuevo, al tiempo que niega con la cabeza y se aleja para ir por nuestras bebidas.

Creo que no han pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando un chico de alrededor de veinte años, con cabello rubio, ojos negros, y completamente borracho se acerca hacia mí.

Es alto y delgado, pero cuando se tira sobre el sillón junto a mí pareciera que no es tan impresionante. Me observa con detenimiento, si es que puede ver algo, ya que el olor a alcohol se vuele desde kilómetros y me desagrada completamente.

Se acerca más hasta que su brazo roza intencionalmente con el mío, y yo giro como acto reflejo para observarlo. Me sonríe, aunque no es una sonrisa bonita, sincera, ni cálida, como la que he visto estos últimos días en Edward, es más bien una sonrisa inestable, lo cual me da escalofríos por la espalda.

-Estás muuuuuuuy buena- dice estirando la vocal, y luego ríe solo.

Le frunzo el ceño, completamente irritada. Sabe sobre conquistas como yo sobre veterinaria, prácticamente nada.

-Y tú estás muy borracho- le digo, al tiempo que hago una mueca y me alejo un poco de él.

No se da por vencido, por lo cual vuelve a acercarse, y cuando me paro para alejarme, él se para unos segundos después que yo y me toma de la muñeca con tal fuerza que suelto un grito, que claramente se ahoga con la música tan fuerte.

Diariamente en mi trabajo suelo encontrar gente lunática, inestable, drogada, fuera de sí, e incluso borrachas, y nunca me he puesto nerviosa, por lo cual jamás he perdido un caso. Pero hoy no estoy en el trabajo, y este tipo me pone los nervios de punta. En el trabajo no pueden tocarme, y aquí sí.

Estoy a punto de decirle que puedo denunciarlo por acoso sexual, o darle una cachetada, cuando noto un cambio en el ambiente: Siento que el estómago se me revuelve, y mi cuerpo sube varios grados. Solo hay una persona que me hace sentir así, y aunque me sorprende saber que mi cuerpo lo reconoce aunque yo no lo note, ni lo vea, cuando Edward apoya su mano en mi cintura y se interpone entre el rubio y yo, siento paz interior, y tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, pero está ocupada- le dice con una sonrisa al muchacho, aunque noto que tiene la mandíbula tensa.

Probablemente con los cambios de humor repentinos que tiene Edward, está pensando en darle diez mil palizas diferentes.

Estoy rezando en voz baja porque el rubio se marche de una buena vez, pero, por el contrario, ríe y se limpia la bebida con la manga de su camisa cuando esta cae de su boca.

-Amigo, no te ofendas, pero creo que te has revolcado con el noventa por ciento de las mujeres que han pasado o pasan por aquí, así que si no te molesta, me gustaría que dejaras al menos al diez por ciento que no le interesas para el resto.

Las manos de Edward se transforman en puños, su mandíbula se tensa aún más, y cuando da el primer paso, yo lo tomo por la camisa con fuerza y lo retengo. Me mira hecho una furia, claro, no conmigo, pero le imploro con la mirada que no haga nada indebido.

Apenas mis ojos se cruzan con los míos, se relaja visiblemente, e incluso me dedica una sonrisa melancólica, pero no deja de estar a la defensiva frente al otro chico.

-Solo para que lo sepas, pero nunca en la vida sería amigo de una mierda como tú, James, y te pido por el amor de Dios, que vayas tras el culo de la zorra de tu novia, a ver si se le tira a otro mientras tú no ves, y dejes a mí novia en paz.

Estaba segura de que diría que yo era su pareja, pero apenas lo escuché, mi reacción no fue como esperaba. Pensé que me mantendría impasible, ya que había aceptado la idea de que se lo diría a quién quisiera, pero sucedió todo al revés. Mi corazón se aceleró, y las cosquillas en el estómago volvieron a reaccionar. No quería pensar en eso, no ahora por lo menos, pero según había escuchado, las cosquillas se las compara con el andar de las mariposas, y si eso lo causa un hombre, solo significa una cosa.

Una cosa que no pienso decir en voz alta jamás.

Como me he quedado dentro de mi cabeza, no he escuchado buena parte de la conversación, pero sé que por el tono que emplean ambos, no es nada amistosa.

-Estoy seguro de que es una más del montón- dice James refiriéndose a mí-. Aunque es algo raro, ya que nunca te he visto defender tanto a un pedazo de carne a que utilizas solo por una noche. Sueles dejarlas tiradas por ahí.

-¿Sabes? Me tienes harto- le dice Edward entre dientes, al tiempo que me empuja para el lado de la barra-. Ni que tú fueras el rey de Inglaterra, o lo que sea. Vámonos Bella- me pide.

Ambos nos damos media vuelta para irnos hacia otro lado, pero cuando lo hago, noto un cachetazo en el trasero. Uno bastante fuerte, estoy segura de que debajo de la ropa me va a quedar una marca de la mano de James, ya que me arde hasta la coronilla.

Edward sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanza sobre el agresor y ambos caen al suelo. Como James está borracho, tarda en reaccionar, y cuando se da cuenta de la situación, Edward ya le ha dado dos puñetazos en la nariz y uno en la mandíbula.

Yo también he tardado en reaccionar, por lo cual, cuando me acerco para separarlos, mi compañero ya le ha dado varios golpes más y una patada en la ingle.

-¡Edward!- grito lo más fuerte que puedo.

Sus ojos están abiertos como platos, e hiperventila a causa del esfuerzo, pero cuando me mira es como si le hubiera dado un balde de agua fría que lo hace caer en la realidad.

Como se distrae observándome, James aprovecha para darle un puñetazo en el rosto, aunque fue bastante débil ya que aún se encuentra confuso por los golpes, sobretodo el de la entrepierna.

Se ha hecho una ronda de personas para observar la escena, pero por suerte, se acerca uno de los guardias de la entrada y toma por los hombros a James, al tiempo que lo saca a rastras.

No quiero pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, pero tengo la sensación de que a James no le va a ir muy bien por armar alboroto dentro del bar, y mucho menos por golpear a un familiar del dueño.

Me arrodillo frente a Edward, y lo siento con cuidado. Apenas ha salido herido, pero igualmente ambos me han colmado los nervios.

Quiero gritarle que es un completo idiota por meterse en peleas de ese tipo, aunque tenga ventaja cuando el otro está ebrio, que podría haber resultado mucho peor, o que el rubio podría haber traído una jauría de amigos, pero dejo mi ira solo en mi mente, ya que luego recuerdo que James ha dicho que jamás ha visto a Edward defendiendo a alguna de sus presas. Sacando el hecho de que los demás creen que soy una más en la lista, en el fondo sé que Edward no me ve de esa forma. Somos amigos, o al menos estamos intentando serlo.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, me acerco hasta él y le planto un beso en los labios. No es un beso grotesco de esos que la gente busca en los bares, tampoco es uno que dure más que un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Simplemente es un roce de labios que transmite todo mi agradecimiento.

Ya nada me debería sorprender, pero cuando mi corazón se detiene, y luego comienza a trotar salvajemente, mis mejillas arden e intento controlarme. Noto que a Edward también le falta un poco el aliento debido a mi sorpresiva muestra de agradecimiento, por lo que se limita a sonreírme.

Se levanta de un salto, y me ayuda a levantarme ya que tengo la falda excesivamente corta, y nos dirigimos a la barra.

Afortunadamente, como Edward conoce a las personas que trabajan ahí, han guardado nuestros tragos en un rincón, pero es lo que menos me importa.

Lo obligo a sentarse en un taburete, y le pido a un joven de cabello negro si puede traerme un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Edward comienza a quejarse de que estoy siendo completamente exagerada, de que apenas lo han tocado, y que no necesita que nadie cuide de él, por lo cual simplemente levanto una ceja en un intento para hacerlo callar, y lo hace, aunque no deja de hacer pucheros, lo cual me hace reír por dentro, pero me muerdo el labio con fuerza para evitar hacerlo.

El chico vuelve y me trae el botiquín, le agradezco en voz baja, y comienzo a examinar el rostro de mi… lo que sea que seamos. Le ha sangrado un poco la nariz, y tiene un ojo hinchado, pero fuera de eso, está en perfectas condiciones salvo por algunas pequeñas marcas. Bueno, en realidad, yo no le veo nada de perfectas condiciones, pero si le llego a decir en voz alta que odio que le hayan dado el más mínimo golpe, me sentiré con la guardia baja, y todavía no debo permitirlo.

Aplico un poco de alcohol, y cicatrizante en las heridas y rasguños, mientras que le digo que sostenga un hielo en su ojo izquierdo. También le comento que tiene su camisa blanca ensangrentada, pero parece no importarle.

-¿Sueles meterte en peleas muy seguido?- le pregunto, claramente en desacuerdo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te has excitado?

-Pobre la niña de hormonas alteradas que le excite ver como se matan los unos a los otros- murmuro molesta-. No evadas la pregunta con tus comentarios, por favor.

-No por chicas- dice a regañadientes. Está claro que a Edward le molesta hablar sobre él mismo-. He peleado por cualquier idiotez, menos por una chica. Así que te felicito, si quiera hemos tenido sexo y ya he peleado por ti. Espero tener una gran recompensa.

-Si sigues diciendo cosas como esa, tu recompensa será una patada en la zona que, según escuché, es la más usada de tu cuerpo, y no creo que quieras mantenerte en abstinencia sexual, ¿no?

-Para serte sincero, sí, es la zona más usada, por lo cual agradecería que la recompensa fuera de otra manera, y solo para que lo sepas, no he tenido sexo con nadie desde que establecimos nuestro acuerdo.

Me sorprende que me lo diga, de hecho, estaba completamente segura que mientras estuviéramos juntos, bueno, mientras fingiéramos estar juntos, él estaría con cualquiera que se le cruzara.

-Tampoco es que haya sido tanto tiempo- le digo.

-Ha sido casi un mes, porque he estado esperando mucho tiempo para proponértelo.

Abro la boca como el Scream, y Edward se parte de la risa, al tiempo que me toca la barbilla, indicando que se me ha quedado colgando.

-¡Edward Cullen no ha tenido sexo en casi un mes!- chillo, sorprendida-. O me estás mintiendo, o tu religión no te lo permite.

Vuelve a reírse por mis suposiciones.

-Desde que nos conocimos nunca te he mentido, nena- me dice con una sonrisa-. Créeme, estoy orgulloso de decirte que estoy en abstinencia, y si quiera sé bien la razón-. Es como si eso le irritara, ya que cuando me lo confiesa, frunce el ceño hacia la nada, luego me mira con sinceridad-. Es como si implicarte en mi vida me diera un poco de aire fresco, como si no necesitara ni chicas, ni fiestas, ni alcohol. Simplemente necesito de ti, y saber que estaremos bien.

Hoy ha sido un día de lo más peculiar, Edward no deja de decir lo mucho que me quiere a su lado, pero en realidad, es todo parte del teatro.

Me resigno, no logro llegar a entenderlo.

Lo tomo de la mano, y lo levanto de un empujón.

-Vamos a bailar- le aclaro.

Es como si después de la pelea nadie se animara a mirarnos otra vez, y mucho menos tocarme como lo han hecho, lo cual me reconforta bastante. Es por eso que casi nunca asisto a fiestas, ni bailes. Odio tener que estar apretujada en un mar de gente, todos sudando, borrachos, drogados, y manoseándose los unos a los otros. Por suerte, Edward no hace ninguna grosería mientras bailamos, se dedica a tomarme por la cintura mientras nos movemos de una forma extraña para hacernos reír mutuamente. Y eso es todo.

Lo que más me satisface, es que esto no es ficción. No fingimos caernos bien, ni fingimos que nos soportamos. En realidad, por mi parte, él antes era un completo idiota con problemas de mujeres, y ahora que lo conozco más a fondo, sé que Edward tiene un lado amable, divertido, e incluso vergonzoso, pero nunca me ha hecho sentir incómoda. Sus bromas en las cuales me dice que tenemos que besarnos, o darle una recompensa son solo eso, una broma. Nunca me ha dicho que es una obligación besarlo, o mantener cualquier clase de contacto. En realidad, nunca me dijo que tuviéramos que actuar de cierta manera, simplemente somos nosotros mismos. Es como si fuéramos dos grandes amigos que se están conociendo, y quieren pasarla bien.

Luego de dos largas horas de baile, ya no puedo más. Mis zapatos me están matando, y el cabello está peor que el de El rey león. Son casi las cinco de la mañana, por lo que Edward me ofrece volver a casa, y acepto, ya que estoy a punto de dormirme parada.

Llegamos unos quince o veinte minutos antes de que fueran las seis de la mañana. Mi acompañante tiene que ayudarme a subir hasta mi apartamento, ya que estoy a punto de desmayarme del cansancio, o al menos, es una buena forma de decir que nunca he hecho tanto en una misma noche. Al menos no he bebido, el alcohol lo único que me produce es aturdimiento, y a mi estómago le dan ganas de sacarlo como entra. Prefiero evitarlo.

Apenas entro me quito los zapatos y me abalanzo con desesperación hacia el sofá de la sala, aunque apenas llego, Edward me dice que debería descansar en mi cama, ya que así solo empeoraría el dolor en las articulaciones y huesos, que probablemente tenga apenas despierte. Refunfuño, e incluso hago pucheros, alegando que ya no puedo moverme.

Pone los ojos en blanco, pero me toma en brazos, y me lleva hasta mi cuarto para dejarme sobre la cama. Me pregunta donde guardo el pijama, y cuando indico un cajón del mueble donde guardo la ropa, él se acerca hasta él y comienza a revisar. Oigo como se ríe para sí mismo, ya que es el mismo cajón donde guardo mi ropa interior. Cuando encuentra lo que busca, me lo tira por la cabeza.

-No pienso verte desnuda si no vamos a tener sexo- me indica-. Será mejor que te cambies. No pienso irme de este lugar hasta que estés dentro de tu cama.

Se marcha hacia la cocina, y me deja a oscuras. Murmuro incoherencias sobre que un caballero no me hubiera tirado la ropa por la cabeza, pero decido que será mejor que me ponga cómoda. Con muchísimo esfuerzo logro sacarme la ropa con la cual salí, y me coloco la camiseta de algodón que suelo usar para dormir.

Me meto dentro de las sábanas, y me dispongo a dormir, cuando escucho los sigilosos pasos de Edward para cerciorarse de que estoy intentando descansar. De pronto sus pasos se detienen en seco, creo que en la entrada de la puerta, supongo que se debate si debe despedirme o no.

Finalmente decide entrar sin hacer mucho ruido por si eso me despertara. Como tengo los ojos cerrados, mis demás sentidos están agudizados, por lo que siento cuando se acuclilla frente a mí. Escucho su respiración fuerte y estabilizada. Se queda sin hacer nada al menos por veinte minutos, hasta que se acerca y me besa la frente.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida- me susurra-. Prometo intentar no lastimarte.

Luego, siento como se estabiliza en el piso y se marcha. Lo último que oigo es un suave azote de la puerta principal.

No logro entender por qué Edward se empeña en decir que lo único que lograremos con esto es que salga dañada. Y aunque en estos momentos intente pensar en el por qué, la cabeza no me funciona como debería debido al cansancio, así que luego de un rato, me quedo completamente dormida.

Las últimas cuatro semanas han sido completamente fabulosas, no puedo creer que no haya decidido acercarme a Edward con anterioridad. Supongo que no me interesaba en ese entonces.

Hemos recorrido prácticamente todo Nueva York: Restaurants, bars, playas, plazas, cines, museos de todo tipo, y muchas cosas más. Incluso he viajado en metro, tren, y avión. No es que no lo haya hecho con anterioridad, pero no es algo usual que haga.

Cada día descubro un poquito más sobre el Edward que yo quería conocer. Más allá de a dónde me lleve, o con quién me lleve, lo que realmente me importa es disfrutar de su compañía. Siempre me saca una sonrisa, y cada vez nos abrimos más entre nosotros.

He comenzado a bajar un poco la guardia, porque hasta ahora si quiera hemos podido fingir ser una pareja. Cuando le pregunté respecto de conocer a su amigo, dijo que estaba haciendo tiempo para que se sembraran rumores de él había logrado enamorarse de la mujer perfecta. Y aunque no me consideraba ni de cerca a la perfección, simplemente dejé que pensara lo que quisiera.

En mi trabajo también han salido algunos rumores sobre que el hijo del jefe está saliendo con alguna muchacha del personal, pero no se sabe quién, y eso me tranquiliza un poco. Edward jamás ha vuelto a ir a mi trabajo, ya que sabe que podría ser perjudicial para mí.

(2/2)  
Luego de pedir un helado cada uno, nos dirigimos a una hermosa plaza con bastante vegetación y algunos juegos para niños, y nos sentamos en el pasto.

Apenas me acomodo, Edward comienza a molestarme con lo primero que se le ocurre, cosa que no me sorprende.

-No puedo creer que hayas pedido helado de menta con chocolate- se queja, al tiempo que hace una mueca, como si le desagradara completamente.

-Bueno, tú tienes la imaginación de un huevo frito- le digo molesta-. Has pedido frutilla, no es como si fuera el mejor sabor del mundo.

-Es mejor que la menta- se defiende-. Si te gusta la menta, deberías comer directo de la planta.

Gruño, al tiempo que pruebo mi helado. Delicioso, no entiendo por qué hay tanta gente que no le gusta. Edward guarda silencio porque también ha comenzado a probar el suyo. Me acerco más a él, y le extiendo mi cono.

Me mira con suspicacia, y eleva una ceja.

-Pruébalo- le digo.

-¿Por qué no pruebas…?- estaba a punto de decir una grosería, cuando recuerda con quién habla-. No, gracias- suspira.

-Soy alérgica al maní- le digo con una sonrisa-. Simplemente pruébalo, no vas a morir ni nada por el estilo.

-Ya quisieras tú que fuera un maní esta banana exportada de Brasil- me dice irónicamente entre sonrisas.

-Pruébalo o te lo haré tragar por otros orificios- le advierto.

Pone los ojos en blanco y ríe, pero decide hacerme caso.

Lo acerca a su boca, cierra los ojos, y lo lame como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

Cuando abre los ojos, sé que no le parece tan desagradable como creyó que sería.

-Sabía que solo lo decías para fastidiarme- comento divertida.

-No está mal, pero tampoco es como mi hermoso sabor frutilla.

Me río, pero no le digo nada.

Luego de acabar con nuestros helados, Edward sale disparado por uno con sabor a menta, y yo paso de tomar otro.

Mientras vamos caminando por la calle, me toma la mano, lo cual es la primera vez que lo hace, y aunque me toma por sorpresa, no es algo que me moleste.

Estamos viendo vidrieras de todo tipo. Edward ha parado interesado en un local de música y libros, lo cual agradezco, ya que me gustan este tipo de lugares.

Entramos a la librería absortos por la cantidad de libros, y cd's, cada uno espera al otro a que revise lo que le interesa, y luego va a la sección que le gusta individualmente a uno, pero sin separarnos.

A Edward le gustan los libros de filosofía y la música clásica, mientras que yo opto por música clásica, rock de los setenta, y novelas de fantasía, romance, o viejos clásicos.

Me quedo babeante frente a un primer ejemplar de Cumbres borrascosas, el cual he querido comprar desde que tengo uso de razón, pero es tan caro que me da dolor de cabeza. El problema es que a Edward no le molesta en lo más mínimo derrochar esa cantidad de dinero en un libro antiguo. Lo tomó y se dirigió a la recepcionista para pagarle con tarjeta de crédito, y aunque le grité tres veces, y las otras cinco se lo pedí mediante susurros para no llamar tanto la atención, me ignoró completamente.

Cuando salimos del lugar, estoy roja como un tomate por haber hecho una escenita, al fin y al cabo, Edward solo quería hacerme un regalo.

-Probablemente el libro salga como la mitad de la cara de tu padre, y aunque no debiste, incluso aunque te haya dicho que no lo hagas, y lo hicieras de todas formas, te lo agradezco.

Edward se ríe, como siempre hace cuando cree que estoy exagerando, o actuando demasiado madura y respetuosa para cosas que él cree que son insignificantes, y me da un beso en la frente.

-De nada, preciosa- me dice con una sonrisa.

Intento no hacer caso al hecho de que me haya dado un beso cariñoso, y me haya dicho preciosa, pero como siempre, mi interior dice más que yo.

Estamos llegando a la esquina, cuando una chica de melena rubia y un físico de infarto, se nos queda mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Edward no lo nota porque se ha detenido en otra vidriera.

Me acerco a él por detrás, y lo abrazo por la cintura, lo cual hace que se ponga rígido, ya que yo no suelo actuar de esa manera.

-No quiero molestarte- le digo murmurando por lo bajo, intentando no mover mucho los labios, ni parecer nerviosa-, pero hay una muchachita rubia en la esquina que nos mira como si fuéramos los teletubies en vivo y en directo.

Edward se ríe, y se gira sobre sí mismo, por lo cual ahora lo abrazo de frente, estamos a una distancia un tanto peligrosa para una relación con incógnitos como la nuestra. Me sonríe, aunque está tenso. Se acerca y deposita un beso en los labios, el cual hace que todo mi cuerpo tenga descargas eléctricas, y luego, finge abrazarme y mira por encima de mi cabeza para saber quién es la chica que nos observa con tanta atención.

Suelta una maldición en voz baja, y vuelve el rostro hacia mí. Se lo ve algo enojado.

-Bueno nena, no quiero asustarte, pero es Kate, un pedazo de carne- lo miro con mala cara cuando usa ese término-. Déjame acabar- me pide, y yo me callo-. Un pedazo de carne, que tiene ese título porque se lo merece, ya que ella se deja usar como si lo fuera- aclara- y está un poco mal de la cabeza. Las cosas no terminaron de la mejor forma entre nosotros. Bueno- se encoge de hombros-. No es como si hubiera empezado algo, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero. Supongo que no le gustará nada saber que la tiré a la basura y me fui tras la falda de otra, y encima me dejo dominar por ella.

-Yo no…- le digo molesta.

-Lo sé- me interrumpe-. No me dominas, pero estamos juntos en la calle tomados de la mano, es algo nuevo para todos los que me conocen, incluso para mí, y estoy seguro de que se va a convertir en un problema con todas esas zorras- comienzo a mirarlo enojada de nuevo-. ¡Oye!- me dice-. Probablemente ella quiera arrancarte la cara con sus uñas, así que tengo todo el derecho de decirle zorra, además, no es como si no lo fuera.

-Gracias Edward, realmente acabas de calmarme diciendo que quiere arrancarme la cara a arañazos. Sí que sabes controlar la situación- murmuro con ironía.

-Nunca dejaría que te hicieran nada, menos ella. Creo que para estas alturas ya deberías saberlo.

Asiento, sé que lo dice de verdad.

-Ahora haremos lo siguiente: Intentaremos pasar por al lado de ella sin hacerle caso, como si ninguno la hubiera visto. Probablemente se acerque a nosotros de todas formas, y se comporte demasiado cálida conmigo, y como una serpiente contigo, pero sobre todo no le creas nada de lo que diga ¿Entiendes?- me pregunta.

-Entendido- confirmo.

Me da un nuevo beso, como si nada hubiera pasado, y nos tomamos de las manos.

Caminamos los pocos metros que faltan, y nos detenemos en la esquina esperando a que el semáforo cambie de color.

Edward tenía razón respecto a lo que me había dicho. La joven llamada Kate se acerca a nosotros en silencio, aunque con una sonrisa bastante extraña en el rostro. Grita el nombre de mi acompañante con una voz chillona y bastante nasal, por lo que creo que no es su verdadera voz, ya que también le da un aire aniñado. Edward gira sobre sus propios talones, como si le sorprendiera escuchar la voz de alguna otra mujer que no sea yo llamándolo.

-Katherine- dice Edward a modo de saludo, al tiempo que agita la cabeza.

Finalmente cuando la chica llega a nuestro lado, me mira con tal odio que me siento relativamente inferior, pero no digo nada.

-Kate- le corrige ella con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se acerca a él, y deposita un casto beso en su mejilla, demasiado cerca de su boca-. Ya sabes que me gusta más mi sobrenombre.

-Kate- repite Edward-. Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?

Noto que Edward intenta sonar lo más amable y desinteresado posible, aunque no comprendo si le cae tan mal, porque hace todo como si de verdad le importara escucharla.

-Oh, genial, ya sabes- sonríe y agita las pestañas-. Un poco aburrida, no he hecho nada muy interesante los últimos dos o tres meses.

Al instante sé que es una incitación, ya que si llevo bien las cuentas, Edward hace casi el mismo tiempo que no se ha acostado con nadie para respetar nuestro acuerdo. Probablemente ella haya sido la última en la lista de él.

-Es una lástima, yo he estado perfectamente- dice al tiempo que me mira con dulzura-. Te presento a Isabella.

Kate a regañadientes saca los ojos de encima de Edward, y me mira, fingiendo estar complacida de conocerme, aunque sus ojos están hirviendo de furia.

-Es un placer- le digo en un murmullo.

-Lo mismo digo- dice con indiferencia-. ¿Son amigos?- me pregunta.

-Pues, claro que no- contesta él, al tiempo que levanta nuestras manos entrelazadas-. ¿Cuándo has visto dos amigos tan cariñosos?

-Aquí- contesta, haciendo señas a sus partes íntimas-. ¿O tienes poca memoria?

La chica comienza a caerme mal por ser tan desubicada. Quiero decir, realmente no soy la pareja de Edward, pero en el caso de que lo fuera, me parece que no es el ámbito ni la forma de decir que estuvieron juntos.

-Lo siento, pero jamás fuimos amigos, y suelo olvidar las cosas descartables o con poca importancia- murmura Edward con una sonrisa-. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacerle el amor a mi novia.

No sé quién de los dos es más infantil. Intento que el comentario no me afecte, pero con franqueza, me parecen los dos unos completos idiotas.

-No puedo creer que salgas con esa vieja- critica la rubia-. Esperaba algo mejor de ti, Cullen.

Sal de mi camino de una maldita vez, y lo digo en serio. No hagas que te denuncie por agresión verbal en plena zona urbana- exploto, hirviendo de rabia.

Al principio, Kate me mira como si fuera una broma, luego, su ceño se profundiza hasta casi tocarse las cejas. Bufa, y aprovechamos la oportunidad en la que ha decidido bajar un poco la guardia para salir de allí, antes de que le importe poco y nada la advertencia de una intervención judicial entre el problema.

Dejo que Edward me guíe con una mano en mi cintura caminando las dos manzanas que faltan para llegar hasta su coche, pero no le dirijo la palabra. Creo que ambos han estado mal.

Una vez que entramos, y enciende el motor, comienza a disculparse de la conducta de Kate, alegando que me lo había advertido, pero que si se hubiera puesto peor él no hubiera dudado en interponerse.

Cuando nota que está hablando por los codos, mientras yo me limito a mirar con indiferencia el camino, se calla abruptamente, e incluso, aunque no lo esté viendo, creo que se ha sonrojado.

Nos introducimos en un silencio incómodo por más de quince minutos, hasta que él finalmente susurra:

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?

-Algo- admito, apretando los dientes-. Definitivamente no eres muy bueno arreglando situaciones.

Murmura algo, pero vuelve a callar.

-Lo siento- me dice luego de otro momento de silencio, y sé que lo dice con total franqueza.

De pronto, como por arte de magia, la ira acumulada va descendiendo hasta que estoy completamente tranquila. Quisiera haber estado enojada más tiempo con él, para que sepa que realmente me había molestado su comentario, pero aunque quisiera, ya no podía. No cuando Edward se siente culpable de algo que, al fin y al cabo, fue culpa de alguien más, y él solo trataba de sacarme de allí.

Con cuidado, acerco mi mano izquierda hasta su mano derecha, la cual descansa en la palanca de cambios, y la apoyo sobre la suya. No hace ningún comentario, así que la apretó con delicadeza, haciéndole señales de que ya no estoy enojada, y que agradezco cualquier cosa que haga para intentar defenderme.

Elevo la vista, y veo que tiene una mirada completamente extraña. Está mirando al frente, pero veo en sus ojos una tortura que no logro comprender.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada.

De pronto, es como si hubiera chasqueado los dedos y lo trajera de nuevo a la realidad. Me mira, como si no se hubiera percatado de que estuviera ahí. Intenta poner una máscara a sus sentimientos, pero lo logra demasiado tarde, ya que cuando intenta sonreírme, se cae una lágrima por uno de sus ojos.

Gracias al cielo, justo en ese momento estaciona frente a mi apartamento.

No sé bien qué hacer, pero me acerco más a él, y algo indecisa, recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Estoy aquí- susurro tan bajo, que no estoy segura de que me haya escuchado-. Puedes confiar en mí ¿Qué sucede?

Noto que inhala una gran bocanada de aire, luego, se queda en silencio.

Giro un poco el rostro, y beso su hombro a través de la camiseta de fútbol que hoy lleva. No parece molestarle, por lo cual, le doy otro besito, y vuelvo a recostarme.

-¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido una verdadera amiga- me confiesa-. Y puede que esto suene muy gay, pero no quiero perderte por nada del mundo.

Suelto una risita, ya que sus palabras son como una dosis de droga: Me aceleran el corazón, me hacen sentir viva, y seguir así por un rato.

-Lo digo en serio- me dice con seriedad. Supongo que malinterpretó mi risa.

-Lo sé- le digo-. Pero no me vas a perder, por nada del mundo.

-Eso no lo puedes saber- murmura con melancolía.

-Tú tampoco- me levanto y lo miro a los ojos-. Estás empeñado en creer que me vas a perder.

Su mandíbula se tensa, y agacha la mirada hasta mirarse las rodillas.

-Sé como acaba esto. Vas a descubrir la clase de persona que soy, vas a sentirte desilusionada, furiosa. Creerás que todo ha sido una completa mentira, pero para mí nunca lo ha sido.

-Estás exagerando- le digo, intentando calmarlo-. Ya he descubierto la persona que eres. Desde el primer día que vi tus ojos cuando eras un niño de trece años supe que no podías ser como el resto creía que eras. Sé lo que haces- le confieso-. Sé que intentas ser duro por fuera, demostrarle la gente que no importa lo que digan y hagan, que a ti nunca te afectará, pero sé que no es así. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Eres inteligente, divertido, muy bonito, educado, e incluso tímido-. De pronto, sin entender muy bien la razón, comienzo a llorar en silencio, aunque el nudo en mi garganta me delata-. No sé por qué te torturas- le digo, y Edward eleva la vista cuando nota que estoy llorando.

Automáticamente me toma por los hombros y me acerca hacia él para abrazarme. Es la primera vez que lo hace, y siento como si fuera el paraíso. Siento la fortaleza de sus brazos, la calidez de su pecho, y el cuidado de su alma. Y eso hace que rompa a llorar desconsoladamente.

Edward me mece hacia atrás y hacia adelante, y luego, entre susurros dice que sería mejor si entramos a mi casa. Como tengo la mirada nublada culpa de las lágrimas que no dejan de salir, solo puedo escuchar como baja del auto y corre hasta mi lado. Intento bajar, pero tropiezo, por lo que me toma en brazos y me lleva hasta el piso donde vivo.

Una vez dentro, él va hacia la cocina para traerme un vaso de agua fría, y yo intento calmarme, sin éxito.

Intento buscar en mi interior la imagen, o las palabras por las cuales comencé a llorar. Edward estaba diciendo que iba a alejarme tarde o temprano de él, alegando que no lo terminaba de conocer, y luego comencé a llorar.

Caigo en la cuenta de que me he involucrado tanto en esta mentira que estoy comenzando a tenerle afecto, por lo cual, cada vez que se tortura pensando que es una mala persona, también me tortura a mí misma.

Estaba comenzando a imaginarme que Edward estaba entrando en mi vida, pero una cosa muy distinta es admitirlo. Y aún más, admitir que… lo quiero.

Un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral, pero intento ignorarlo.

No debería estar tan preocupada. Sé que no debería hacerlo, la ecuación es muy sencilla: Fingir un poco más, y luego se acabó.

La idea solo hace que llore más fuerte, y sienta un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Edward aparece en la sala y se sienta frente a mí, ofreciéndome un vaso de agua. Lo tomo con manos temblorosas, y le doy pequeños sorbitos.

Él me abraza por los hombros, y me frota la espalda, en un intento de calmarme, y lo logra.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, pensando qué puede decir quién para aligerar el ambiente un tanto tenso e incómodo.

-Así que rompes a llorar unos segundos después de que crees que soy muy bonito- murmura-. Supongo que te dolió mentirme.

Y claro, los comentarios de Edward siempre me hacen reír. Veo que se tranquiliza cuando nota que estoy en calma.

-Yo nunca miento- le digo.

-Lo has hecho- me dice, totalmente convencido-. Has dicho que soy muy bonito, que yo sepa, soy completamente hermoso.

Suelto una carcajada, y le sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Claro, lo que tú digas Señor Perfecto.

Edward se abalanza sobre mí en el sillón y comienza a hacerme cosquillas a los costados del cuerpo, por lo que comenzamos a forcejear y a reírnos a todo pulmón.

-Esta es mi venganza- dice entre risas, mientras cada vez me hace más cosquillas.

En cierto momento, Edward queda sobre mí, y yo por debajo de él, aunque no siento casi nada de su peso. Deja de hacerme cosquillas, y me observa con unos ojos que jamás le había visto. Es como si sus pupilas estuvieran más grandes y oscuras. Noto que su respiración se ha acelerado debido al esfuerzo de luchar contra mí, así que su cuerpo se mueve al compás de cada respiración, por lo que su pecho aplasta el mío.

Siento que me sonrojo, supongo que por la situación. Intento zafarme, pero nuestras piernas están enredadas, y Edward no hace ademán de dejarme levantar.

Acerca su rostro hacia el mío, y veo en sus ojos que está teniendo una lucha interior: No sabe si debería hacerlo, o no. Me acerco los pocos centímetros nos separan con tanta rapidez que nuestros rostros chocan, pero también nuestros labios. Edward ocupa cada parte de mi cuerpo. Siento una de sus manos en mis caderas, sus piernas sobre las mías, y la otra mano sobre mi rostro, mientras sus labios toman con desesperación los míos. Le devuelvo el gesto, y coloco mis manos sobre su pecho. Es nuestro primer beso, por lo menos, el primer beso que nos damos en privado, sin realmente tener que fingir. Poco a poco, siento como su lengua acaricia mis labios, hasta que finalmente le doy acceso, y con timidez, intento hacer lo mismo. Mueve su mano con delicadeza de mi cintura a mi trasero, lo aprieta, e intenta que mi cuerpo esté más cerca del de él, si es que se puede. Cuando noto su erección contra la tela de mis jeans entre mis muslos, ahogo un gemido. Con timidez, deslizo mi mano desde su pecho hasta su pantalón, y toco con mucho cuidado a través de la tela. Él en forma instintiva arquea el cuerpo, mientras aleja su rostro del mío para colocarlo en el hueco de mi hombro y gemir.

De pronto, es como si a Edward le hubieran dado un baldazo de agua fría, ya que se separa abruptamente, e incluso al hacerlo, cae de culo del sillón al piso.

Los dos estamos respirando con dificultad, en busca de un poco de aire. También estamos totalmente avergonzados, y lo notamos al instante. Estoy segura de que es la primera vez que Edward se detiene con una chica, y que se sonroja por haber hecho lo que hizo.

-Lo siento- dice luego de unos minutos, aunque no suela totalmente convencido-. No quise…- no termina la frase.

-No te preocupes- le digo, y me sonrojo nuevamente-. No es como si yo te hubiera dicho que parases.

-No quiero echar más leña al fuego, pero, quiero decir ¿Has estado con un hombre antes, no?- me pregunta.

La pregunta me toma con la guardia baja, por lo que me sonrojo aún más.

-Bueno, yo- carraspeo-. Claro que sí.

-¿Hace mucho que no estás con alguien?- inquiere.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- contesto con otra pregunta.

Frunce el ceño, y lo piensa durante un instante.

-Solo por si no es más obvio, casi tenemos sexo. Y esta vez no fue simplemente porque te iba a desechar. Es algo más que eso.

Ahora soy yo la que frunce el ceño, intentando pensar qué ha querido decir.

-Creí que ya lo habrías notado- me dice, y agacha la mirada para observar el suelo, como si hubiera algo de interesante allí-. Estoy enamorándome de una mujer. Es totalmente nuevo, nunca he sentido lo que siento por ti.

Es como si el tiempo y el mundo se congelaran, y siento que debería ser así. Edward me quiere.

¡Edward me quiere! Al menos no soy la única que se ha involucrado tanto. El problema es que he estado engañándome todo este tiempo a mí misma.

Yo nunca he aceptado la propuesta sin saber la razón. Yo nunca he visto a Edward como si fuera un adolescente. Yo nunca lo quise como simplemente un amigo. Nosotros nunca fuimos amigos.

Todo este tiempo he visto a un Edward que nadie conoce, excepto yo.

-¿Tú me quieres?- le pregunto, totalmente aturdida

-Te lo he dicho desde el primer día, ¿Quién podría no quererte?

Una oleada de sentimientos se apoderan de mí. Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que me quiere.

-Yo también te quiero- susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Abre los ojos de par en par, como si eso jamás se lo hubiera esperado.

-¿Tú me quieres?- repite la misma pregunta que le he hecho, lo cual me hace reír, y las lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas.

-Claro que te quiero, eres realmente especial- le digo con una sonrisa triste-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- murmuro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Con la propuesta- le aclaro.

-La propuesta me ha importado una mierda desde que vi tus ojos, ¿sabes?

-¿Y entonces…?

-Olvídate de la propuesta, de mi amigo, de mi familia, de tu edad, y de la mía. Olvídate de todo. Hoy solo quiero una cosa: Tú.

Me levanto por la mañana con el cuerpo agarrotado, pero cualquier clase de dolor desaparece cuando observo a Edward a mi lado, con el cabello alborotado y su frágil inocencia al dormir.

Anoche hemos destruido cualquier clase de barreras, oficialmente se podría decir que nuestro trato está anulado, aunque en realidad no me importa ne lo más mínimo.

Le sonrío como si pudiera verme, y luego, con cuidado, salgo de la cama y me dirijo a la cocina para beber un poco de agua y preparar el desayuno.

Estoy terminando de sacar los hot cakes del fuego y colocarlos en un plato, cuando siendo dos manos alrededor de mi cintura, que luego se convierten en un abrazo.

-Buenos días- murmura Edward sobre mi nuca, lo que me provoca un suave cosquilleo.

-Hola- le contesto mientras tomo los platos con el desayuno-. No quise despertarte.

Se aleja para darme espacio, dejo las cosas en la mesa, y lo observo.

Me sonríe con dulzura, y luego, intenta sin éxito acomodar su cabello.

Nos sentamos en silencio a degustar nuestra comida, al parecer, es la primera vez que una chica le cocina algo.

-¿Nunca has tenido una verdadera novia?- le pregunto.

-Claro que no.

-¿Y yo…? Quiero decir- carraspeo, sumamente avergonzada- ¿Qué soy para ti?- inquiero en voz baja.

-El amor de mi vida, claro está- me dice para tranquilizarme.

-Hablo en serio, Edward.

-Yo también- me sonríe-. Aunque claro, podemos legalizarlo diciendo que eres mi novia, solo si tú quieres.

-Claro que quiero- le digo.

-Entonces no se discute más. Hoy iremos a cenar con mi familia.

Ante la sorpresa, me atraganto con el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando. Edward se acerca preocupado, dándome pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Si no quieres podemos posponerlo- me ofrece.

-No, claro que no- chillo entre jadeos-. Está bien, claro. Sí. Está bien- Comienzo a murmurar frases incoherentes debido a los nervios.

-Nena, cálmate, ¿sí?- me pide alarmado-. No es obligatorio, lo que pensaba es que sería mejor que se enterasen por nosotros y no por nadie más. Ya sabes cómo están las bocas hoy en día.

Comienzo a imaginar la escena: Edward le dice a su madre que sale con una mujer siete años mayor que él, y curiosamente, esta mujer es una de sus empleadas. Nunca he visto el lado furioso de Carlisle, pero su tranquilidad es lo que más me preocupa ¿Cómo puede haber una persona tan quieta?

-¿Y si les caigo mal? Edward, yo no le caigo bien a nadie- comienzo a decir-. Menos si supieran que tengo siete años más que tú. Oh, por Dios- comienzo a hiperventilar-. Oh, por Dios. Pareciera que estoy reviviendo viejas épocas. ¿Sabes? Mi padre nunca me quiso- comienzo a temblar-. Yo no le puedo caer bien a nadie, él lo dijo, y siempre tuvo razón.

Su rostro se torna de arrugas, entre preocupadas y confusas, pero no vacila cuando me levanta de la silla y me abraza con fuerza.

-No pasa nada- me susurra bajito-. No pasa nada, no permitiré que te lastimen de ninguna forma.

Comienzo a llorar en su pecho, y llego a la conclusión que desde que comenzamos a entablar conversación con Edward, no paro de sacar a flote mis sentimientos, incluyendo llorar por cualquier idiotez.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- me pregunta, al tiempo que acaricia mi cabello una y otra vez.

En realidad, nunca he hablado con nadie sobre mi cruda infancia, aunque supongo que se debe a que jamás he querido contarlo, ni tampoco tenía a alguien para poder confiarle mis problemas.

Asiento un poco titubeante, nos dirigimos a la sala, y Edward me hace sentarme al lado de él, aunque en ningún momento me suelta de los hombros, se limita a abrazarme y besarme el tope de la cabeza para tranquilizarme.

-Él no me quería- digo en un hijo de voz-. Repetía una y otra vez que yo era una basura, y que jamás tendría que haber nacido. Me decía que iba a morir sola, como la rata de alcantarilla que era- un sollozo ahogado sale de mi garganta.

-¿Y tu madre?- me pregunta.

Siento un nudo en el estómago, y un agudo dolor en el pecho.

René- al recordar su nombre, sonrío con nostalgia-. Era muy bonita, ¿sabes? Su cabello era castaño rojizo, y tenía grandes ojos claros, junto con una piel color marfil. Era esbelta, y con muchas más curvas que yo- le digo-. Tenía alrededor de siete años- comienzo con la historia de mi vida, la cual ha provocado miles de pesadillas a lo largo de la vida. Los últimos meses solo los he estado reprimiendo-. No recuerdo mucho porque era pequeña- fijo la vista en un punto exacto, sin dejar de observar, intentando unir las imágenes-. Era un día de invierno, lo recuerdo porque hacía muchísimo frío y yo temblaba en las sábanas de mi cama. Comencé a escuchar gritos, mi padre le gritaba a mi madre que era una zorra mal agradecida. Si quiera sé por qué discutían, pero fue terrible. Escuché golpes y forcejeos, me asusté. Salí en puntas de pie de la cama, solo para asegurarme de que ambos estaban bien. Cuando me asomé por el inicio de las escaleras escuché un disparo, y un grito de mi mamá. Comencé a llorar en silencio y bajé. Mi padre estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de mi madre, y luego se apunto a la cabeza… se disparó frente a mis ojos.

El silencio ocupa todo, y la sala ha descendido de varios grados, aunque probablemente sea yo.

-He vivido en orfanatos toda mi vida- murmuro para finalizar-. Y es una mierda.

Edward se ha quedado completamente mudo, aunque no lo culpo. No es como si le hubiera contado la historia de Cenicienta.

Cuando finalmente digiere la idea, me observa aún más preocupado.

-¿Alguna vez has visto a un especialista?- me pregunta.

-No lo necesito- digo molesta.

-Has pasado por algo totalmente traumático a una edad muy corta, por no decir que no has podido crecer en la calidez de una familia- dice, como si no lo supiera-. Me gustaría que vayas, solamente para saber qué sugiere un especialista.

-¿Acaso me ves mal?- gruño.

-Digamos que vivir diciendo que nadie te quiere, y que eres una porquería no es un signo de que te encuentres perfectamente bien.

Abro la boca para protestar, pero inmediatamente la cierro porque me he quedado sin argumentos.

-Solo digo lo que veo- puntualizo.

-Estás ciega- suspira.

-Ya lo he superado, no necesito ningún idiota que me analice.

-Si lo hubieras superado no te molestaría que alguien te analizara.

-¡No hay discusión!- grito exasperada-. ¡Y se acabó!

Me levanto dando tumbos, y me encierro con llave en mi cuarto.

Paso el resto de la tarde encerrada sin hacer nada en particular, más que mirar el techo durante horas.

Edward ha decidido dejarme un espacio para respirar sin que él esté cerca, lo cual agradezco, pero, entre más pasa el tiempo, me doy cuenta que solo ha querido ayudarme y lo único que hice fue gritarle y comportarme de un modo infantil.

A veces siento que yo soy la adolescente y él el adulto responsable.

Alrededor de las cinco, tengo la mente difusa, pero puedo escuchar un suave golpeteo en la puerta.

Suspiro, me levanto y me acerco hacia ella, saco la llave, y vuelvo a tirarme en la cama, esta vez boca abajo.

Siento sus pasos y su calidez, se tira con cuidado a mi lado, y me abraza por detrás.

Nos quedamos así durante al menos media hora, cuando él rompe el silencio.

-Lo siento muchísimo- me dice, sintiéndose culpable.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, solo uno de los dos tuvo la culpa, y estoy segura de que realmente no fue de él.

-No te preocupes- le digo, mi voz suena amortiguada culpa del colchón-. Fue mi culpa, no debí reaccionar así. Lo siento.

-Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana. Si quieres ir a un psicólogo, ve. Si quieres conocer a mis padres, vamos. No debería obligarte a nada.

-No me estabas obligando- aclaro- intentabas ayudarme, gracias.

Se acerca aún más y besa la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

-Anoche fue la primera vez que hice el amor, y me gustaría repetir la experiencia- murmura contra mi pelo.

Río, nuevamente Edward calma la situación con sus bromas.

-Pero si te has acostado con medio planeta- le digo.

-Tener sexo y hacer el amor, para mí son cosas completamente distintas- me aclara.

-¿Así que crees poder sobrevivir sin sexo?- me doy vuelta y lo miro.

Me devuelve la mirada, y luego sonríe.

-¿Y yo para qué quiero tener sexo si te tengo a ti para que me des amor, he?

Se acerca hasta mí y me besa con hambre, le devuelvo el gesto al tiempo que lo tomo por la cinturilla del pantalón.

Dos horas después, estoy enfundada en un vestido rojo con tacos a juego, y un poco de maquillaje, pero no en exceso.

Edward aparca el coche dentro de una gran pradera frente a la casa de sus padres. Observar la elegancia y lo grande que es el terreno solo hace que mis nervios empeoren.

Bajamos con cuidado, y comenzamos a andar por un pequeño camino de piedras que da directo hacia la morada. Él me toma la mano, y besa los nudillos con sus labios, intentando hacerme sentir mejor. Mi corazón se acelera, y mis mejillas se sonrojan, aunque sigo igual de tensa.

Cuando llegamos, Edward toca un pequeño timbre color dorado que hay al lado de la puerta, y luego vuelve a estrechar nuestras manos. Cuando la puerta se abre, aparece una mujer de alrededor de los cuarenta años, con su cabello largo color caramelo hasta por los hombros, grandes ojos chocolates, piel blanca, y una sonrisa muy bonita.

Por la edad, supongo que es la madre de Edward, aunque es bastante joven. Ella tiene un vestido blanco que le llega hasta el piso, con zapatos de aguja color negros, y joyas brillantes en las manos y en el cuello.

Sus ojos se dirigen directamente a su hijo, y de repente es como si solo fueran ellos dos. La mirada de ella se vuelve vidriosa, y le sonríe con nostalgia. Sin previo aviso, ella se acerca y lo abraza por los hombros con dulzura. Edward le devuelve el gesto y la toma por la cintura, soltándome.

-Hola, mamá- murmura él, rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Oh, Edward!- murmura ella-. Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Lo sé, luego hablaremos de eso- Edward carraspea-. Te presento a Bella, mamá. Bella- me dice- ella es Esme, mi madre.

Los nervios vuelven a calarme el estómago, por lo que solo puedo sonrojarme y murmurar un saludo. Ella me sonríe, y luego me abraza.

Me pilla con la guardia baja, y aunque vacilo por un momento, luego la abrazo.

-Es un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo, Esme- intento sonreír.

La casa por fuera es blanca, y de piso doble. Por dentro, es aún más elegante y cálida. Todos los muebles son de roble macizo, los pisos de un lustroso y perfecto color madera.

En la sala hay una gran mesa al centro, con al menos diez asientos. Al fondo, frente a una pared de cristal, se encuentra un piano de cola color negro, a juego con un pequeño asiento para dos personas. A su costado izquierdo, hay una chimenea de ladrillos rojos, con dos sofás de cuero blanco, y más allá un televisor plasma con dvd, y PlayStation.

Mientras inspecciono con cuidado el lugar, escucho una voz cantarina que se acerca hacia mí. No tengo tiempo a reaccionar, el pequeñito cuerpo se abalanza sobre el mío, aunque logro mantener el equilibrio. Se escucha su risita, dulce y musical, cerca de mi oído.

Bajo la vista, y me encuentro con un cabello negro azabache corto y despeinado hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Tiene grandes ojos negros, aunque tiene facciones preciosas, junto con una piel blanca, parecida a la porcelana.

Se aleja, y me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, Bella- dice risueña-. Soy Alice, la hermana menor de Edward.

Mis 1,62 mts no le hacen justicia a esta criatura. Estoy casi segura de que es una adolescente, pero es tan pequeña que debe medir al menos 15 centímetros menos que yo.

Lleva unos vaqueros negros ajustados, junto con una blusa de tiras negra y blanca, y zapatos, aunque sin agujas.

-Hola Alice, es un placer conocerte- le digo con una sonrisita.

Esme nos invita a sentarnos en la mesa, y todos nos sentamos lo más próximos a los otros.

Yo me siento del lado izquierdo al centro, junto a Edward y Alice. Esme está al lado de Alice, junto a la cabecera, donde yo supongo, se sentará Carlisle.

-Emmett no podrá acompañarnos- murmura Esme-. Está en un viaje de negocios en Inglaterra, pero igualmente me ha dicho que los felicite a ambos de su parte.

Miro a Edward inquisitivamente. Olvidó mencionarme que tenía dos hermanos. Me devuelve la mirada, con gesto de disculpa, y yo le frunzo el ceño molesta.

-Gracias por el aviso- dice él.

La puerta principal se cierra un poco más fuerte de lo que debería, y comienzan a escucharse unos pasos cansados hasta que finalmente se detienen en seco frente a nosotros.

El cabello rubio de Carlisle está impecable peinado hacia atrás. Está de más decir que nadie le ha avisado, porque sus ojos azules nos observan con sorpresa. Lleva puesto el traje negro que siempre utiliza en el trabajo, y le hace resaltar la piel blanca.

De pronto, clava sus ojos en mí, y veo que frunce el ceño, completamente confundido.

-¿Qué tal?- murmura a todos en general, aunque no despega los ojos de mí-. ¿Me he perdido alguna novedad?

Esme se levanta y corre a su lado. Se dan un casto beso en los labios, y Esme le habla bajito, intentando explicarle.

-No quería molestarte en el trabajo- dice ella a modo de explicación-. Tenemos visitas. Es la novia de Edward.

Los ojos de Carlisle vuelven a posarse en mí, esta vez aún más abiertos, contemplándome como si quisiera robarle algo.

Se acerca con cuidado, deja su maletín en uno de los sillones del fondo, y luego se sienta en su correspondiente lugar.

-Así que después de todo los rumores son ciertos- es lo único que dice.

Las mujeres lo miran desconcertadas, aunque Edward y yo sabemos a qué se refiere.

Siento que la sala ha bajado varios grados. Me siento enferma, y comienzo a tiritar del frío.

Mi pareja toma mi mano por debajo de la mesa y la aprieta con fuerza, pero ya es tarde, ya me he ido.

Cuando estoy muy asustada, o pienso durante mucho tiempo sobre algo en particular, es como si mi cuerpo siguiera presente en el mundo, pero mi mente viaja a otros lugares. Nunca supe el modo de salir, y jamás lo he hecho. Solo cuando logro escuchar vagamente la voz de Edward pidiéndome volver, es cuando realmente vuelvo a ser yo misma.

Ahora mismo es como si estuviera bajo tierra: Sé que hay más gente a mí alrededor, pero sus voces son sonidos huecos en mis oídos. Mis pensamientos están dispersos, y mis ojos solo pueden ver lo que mi mente piensa.

Comienzo a hiperventilar, y de pronto me siento claustrofóbica.

Quiero llamar a Edward, y pedirle que me saque de donde sea que me encuentre, pero no puedo abrir la boca, y mucho menos sacar las palabras atascadas en mi garganta.

Intento encontrar el motivo por el cual me he asustado en mis recuerdos, pero no logro encontrar nada en particular.

Escucho voces, como si gritaran, aunque se escuchan tan lejos que apenas es un bajito murmullo.

Siento algo en mi rostro, es cálido y suave al tacto, aunque no logro descifrar qué es. De pronto, la misma calidez se expande desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios, y sigue su curso por mi oreja derecha.

-Vuelve- me pide una voz.

Sólo hay una persona que logra meterse a través de mis pensamientos y que vuelva cable a tierra, pero esta vez, no logro recordar quién.

-Por favor, vuelve- me pide, una y otra vez.

Esta vez, la voz cada vez se hace más poderosa, y me habla más cerca.

Poco a poco, mi mente se va aclarando.

Parpadeo, porque de pronto siento que hay mucha luz en el lugar en el que estoy.

Siento unos brazos que salen disparados contra mi cuello, y luego Edward comienza a hablar rápidamente.

-Oh por Dios- dice-. Pensé que te había perdido ¿Te encuentras bien?- murmura desesperado.

Sé lo que ha pasado: Mi mente se aísla del mundo real cuando me siento amenazada o imponente.

No se lo he contado a Edward, pero recuerdo vagamente haberme quedado en blanco varias veces frente a él. Supongo que poco a poco ha logrado descifrar lo que me sucede. Irónicamente, él es el único que siempre ha logrado sacarme de mi burbuja mental, aunque si quiera lo sabía la primera vez.

-Oh, nena- dice con la voz ronca, a causa de las lágrimas contenidas-. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Es la primera vez que no regresabas, casi me vuelvo loco.

Observo a mí alrededor: Un cuarto de paredes blancas, al fondo hay un gran ventanal. Hay un gran mueble cubierto de pilas de cd's de música.

Estoy sentada en una cama de sábanas celestes, y Edward se encuentra arrodillado frente a mí.

-¿Yo estoy loca o estábamos sentados en la sala?- murmuro completamente aturdida.

Se ríe por lo bajo, aliviado de que mi primer comentario sea divertido.

-Te he traído corriendo aquí cuando apenas supe lo que estaba pasando. Supuse que no querrías ojos curiosos, ¿no?

-Soy un jodido bicho raro- murmuro con tristeza-. Debería estar bajo tierra- le digo.

-Hay, nena- me sonríe-. Tú eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido. Y no hablo solamente de belleza exterior o física. Hablo de que eres una mujer preciosa de ser.

-Te amo- susurro, aún mirando el suelo-. Creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Mira, sé que estamos hace muy poco tiempo estamos juntos, pero… me gustaría- se encoge de hombros-. Que demos un siguiente paso.

-¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?- le digo burlonamente.

-Primero quiero que estés embarazada- me guiña un ojo-. Quiero que vivamos juntos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Más que nunca. Eres la mujer de mi vida, y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, a partir de ahora, y para siempre.

Edward se levanta de su posición, y acerca su rostro hacia el mío.

Sus fríos labios rozan los míos con cuidado, y yo le devuelvo el gesto. Su boca cubre por completo la mía.

Sonrío, y las lágrimas caen por mis ojos.

Ya no es necesario estar bajo tierra.

-Te amo- me susurra, sin despegar sus labios de los míos-. Eres mi cable a tierra.


End file.
